


Elegi

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Cliche, I know.





	Elegi

            Masih mengenakan jas dokternya, Mark mendatangi pusat informasi posko untuk kesekian kali dalam minggu ini. Tujuannya terkhusus pada tenda yang menangani surat-surat—kantor pos darurat. Saat Mark sampai, tenda seluas tiga kali tiga meter itu tengah dikerubungi lusinan orang yang berdesak-desakan, ribut rebutan urutan paling depan.

            Seperti lazimnya orang mengantre, menit-menit berjalan lama bagi Mark. Matanya dibuat pedih cerah menatap macam-macam raut wajah yang silih berganti. Banyak orang tersenyum lega menerima pucuk-pucuk surat dari entah siapa, tapi lebih banyak orang merengut kecewa karena tidak menerima apa-apa. Oh, masih ada satu macam raut wajah lagi: raut wajah orang yang sedang dilanda kekalutan seperti dirinya.

            Giliran Mark tiba. Suaranya bergetar saat bertanya, “Ada surat untuk Mark Lee?”

            Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini kedatangannya kemari berbuah sepucuk surat beramplop kumal yang ditempel pada buntalan _polybag_ kecil. Pada amplop tertulis nama si pengirim: Lucas Wong, Divisi 2 Angkatan Darat. Mark termasuk orang yang meninggalkan kantor pos dengan senyum lega.

            Di sinilah Mark sekarang, menepi dari keramaian posko di dalam keheningan dan keremangan tenda tempat tinggalnya. Sependar terang ia peroleh dengan membuka sedikit pintu tenda. Mark mengamati amplop dan _polybag_ di genggamannya, menimbang mana yang akan ia buka pertama.

            Mark memilih _polybag_. Kemudian, dibukanya—dirobeknya—kantong hitam kecil itu dengan tidak sabaran. Isinya adalah sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah. Di dalam kotak itu tersemat cincin polos berwarna keperakan. _Perak? Platina? Atau cuma monel?_ Mark menduga-duga logam apa yang menjadi bahan dasar cincin tersebut. _Apapun itu, benda ini terlalu mewah untuk masa-masa genting seperti sekarang._

            Perhatian Mark beralih pada amplop kumal. Yang satu ini ia buka pelan-pelan.

**_Yanggu-gun, 15 Juli 20XX_ **

**_Aeongie,_ **

**_Maaf, aku baru bisa memberi kabar. Pertempuran sedang sengit-sengitnya hampir sebulan ini. Meskipun begitu, kami berhasil memukul mundur musuh sampai ke perbatasan. Ah, mungkin kamu sudah dengar kabar itu sebelum surat ini sampai._ **

**_Keadaanku baik, Mark. Aku masih kuat seperti_ ** **horang* _. Kamu juga baik, kan? Ah tentu saja, kan kamu harus selalu sehat untuk bisa menolong orang-orang sakit. Benar begitu, Mark?_**

**_Aku dengar desas-desus kalau Agustus nanti kami diperbolehkan  pulang. Tanggal pastinya aku tidak tahu, mungkin awal bulan? Entah, tapi keadaan sudah mulai membaik, bahkan di garis depan. Jadi, harusnya tidak lama lagi._ **

**_Sudah lihat cincinnya, Mark? Cincin itu hadiah untuk hari jadi kita yang kedelapan. Maaf (lagi), bungkusnya sangat tidak layak, semoga saat sampai kepadamu cincin itu tidak rusak. Aku dapat itu dari toko perhiasan yang sempat kami jadikan naungan selama beberapa malam. Yah, bisa dibilang aku mengutil. Hahaha, tentara macam apa aku ini? Lagi pula, toko itu sudah nyaris hancur dan ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Suka, kan, Mark? Muat tidak? Aku merasa harus cepat-cepat memberikannya kepadamu._ **

**_Betapa aku rindu kamu, Mark. Rindu mendengar suaramu. Aku pernah memohon-mohon kepada komandan supaya diizinkan memakai telepon, tapi dia teguh pendirian. Katanya, telepon di saat-saat seperti ini hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar-kabar penting, bukan untuk komunikasi warga sipil. Yah, aku bisa apa? Tapi, tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi kan kita bertemu._ **

**_Salam sayang,_ **

**_Lucas_ **

            Hari ini tanggal 29 Juli, kurang lebih setengah bulan telah berlalu sejak Lucas menulis suratnya. Surat sebelum ini bertanggal 20 Juni dan baru sampai di tangan Mark sekitar awal Juli. Bagi Mark, kedatangan setiap surat bukan sekadar pelepas rindu. Lebih dari itu, kedatangan setiap surat adalah penanda bahwa Lucasnya masih _ada_ —setidaknya sampai tanggal yang tercantum pada surat. Meskipun begitu, Mark tidak pernah balik mengirim surat. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak ingin. Mark ingin, ingin sekali. Tapi, hal itu tidak mungkin karena Lucas terus berpindah-pindah tempat.

            Mark terkenang akan masa-masa sebelum perang. Lucas di masa damai adalah seorang pesepak bola andal, sedangkan Mark masih tetap seorang dokter, lebih tepatnya dokter gigi, bukan dokter-apa-saja seperti sekarang. Betapa senang jika dapat kembali ke masa-masa itu, betapa tenang jika saling menghubungi hanya melulu soal mengingatkan makan.

            Saat pecah perang, Mark sempat nyaris gila mengetahui Lucasnya bakal bergabung dengan militer. Berbagai upaya telah Mark lakukan agar ia dapat masuk militer, sayang sekali hasilnya nihil. Fisiknya dianggap kurang mumpuni, juga latar belakang profesinya sebagai dokter gigi yang dinilai bakal lebih berguna di posko pengungsian ketimbang di medan perang. Kecil hati Mark dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

            “Oi, Mark!” Taeyong, rekan sesama dokter di posko pengungsian, tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke tenda Mark, “Bantu aku, ada yang mau melahirkan.” Nada genting dalam perkataan Taeyong menarik Mark kembali ke masa sekarang, ke _kenyataan_ yang menjadikannya seperti pecundang.

 

*

 

            Dini hari tanggal 2 Agustus, landasan pacu Bandara Incheon yang kini tak lagi melayani penerbangan komersil dikerumuni orang-orang dari posko pengungsian. Sebuah pesawat ringan milik angkatan udara yang baru saja mendaratlah penyebabnya. Pesawat itu membawa tentara-tentara Divisi 2 Angkatan Darat dari Yanggu.

            Mark, lagi-lagi masih mengenakan jas dokternya, berlari seperti orang kesetanan dari klinik posko ke landasan pacu. Jarak satu mil seolah bukan apa-apa baginya yang tengah dilanda antusiasme luar biasa. _Persetan jarak satu mil itu! Persetan jatah piketku malam ini! Lucasku, Lucasku pulang!_

            Mark menerobos kerumunan, mengincar posisi paling depan untuk menyambut kedatangan Lucas. _Persetan aku egois! Lucasku pulang!_ Bahu Mark terangkat tinggi, dadanya membusung, dan kepalanya mendongak. _Biar, biarkan aku sombong untuk sekali ini. Lucasku pulang!_

            Satu demi satu penumpang pesawat ringan turun, tinggal si pilot yang masih berada di dalam. Tidak ada Lucas, tidak di antara para penumpang, tidak juga yang masih sibuk di kokpit. Bahu Mark merosot bersamaan dengan surutnya kesombongan yang sempat hinggap.

            “Mark!”

            Mark menatap penuh selidik seorang tentara yang memanggilnya barusan. Dia tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi Lucas. Suaranya lembut, menenangkan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena penerangan di situ buruk sekali. _Sepertinya aku kenal._ “Doyoung? Kim Doyoung?”

            “Ya, ini aku.” Tentara itu berada di hadapan Mark, sekarang tampak jelas wajahnya. _Benar dia Kim Doyoung, kawan lama ketika aku masih aktif di klub musik kampus._

            “Kamu nggak banyak berubah,” Doyoung berbasa-basi sambil menyalami Mark. “Ah, kamu pasti mencari Lucas?”

            Mark mengangguk.

            “Nanti siang, dia ikut kloter dua.” Perasaan lega membuncah di dada Mark. “Langgeng, ya, kalian. Sejak masih _freshmen_ sampai sekarang.”

            Mark mengangguk dan mengulas senyum tipis.

            “Pacarmu itu hebat Mark, ahli bikin strategi, pintar pakai senjata.”

            “Dia pernah luka, Young? Cedera?”

            “Sekali itu, dia kena pecahan granat. Jangan khawatir, lukanya nggak parah. Dia sudah sembuh lama.”

            “Begitu? Lucas nggak pernah cerita soal itu. Selalu bilang keadaannya baik.”

            “Ya, memang dia nggak suka bikin orang lain khawatir, apalagi kamu.”

 

*

 

            Klinik posko dipenuhi tentara-tentara sejak pagi. Sebagian datang ke klinik sekadar untuk cek kesehatan, sebagian lain datang ke klinik untuk mengganti perban. Apa pun itu, yang jelas Mark dibuat super sibuk karenanya. Doyoung juga berada di klinik, dia sedang cek kesehatan sekaligus mengganti perban yang melilit tangan kirinya.

            “Kloter dua! Kloter dua!” Salah seorang tentara menunjuk-nunjuk langit, tepatnya ke pesawat ringan angkatan udara yang sedang berputar-putar, bersiap mendarat. Mendengar seruan tentara itu, Mark segera berlari menuju landasan pacu, meninggalkan seorang pasien yang dibuat kebingungan karena ulahnya.

            Mark sudah jauh dari posko saat tentara itu menyerukan hal lain. “Sial! Semua, semua cepat ke bunker! Rudal balistik!” Lalu, terdengar suara dentuman kencang dari arah langit. Rudal balistik pertama meledak begitu menyentuh lambung pesawat ringan yang membawa kloter dua. Rudal balistik kedua dan ketiga menyusul tak lama sesudahnya, kali ini menyasar bangunan Bandara Incheon.

            Hal terakhir yang dilihat Mark adalah lautan api yang membakar bumi dan langit.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche, I know.


End file.
